


Your touch

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五十度灰AU中短篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your touch

**Author's Note:**

> 就是借了五十度灰的汤姆苏壳子，别的基本没啥关系……  
> 注：文里的Renard是Asperger综合症患者

电梯门打开，Renard别上带有感应条的访客牌，经过助理的带领走向一个装潢极具后现代极简术风格的走廊，他忽然有些后悔，自己不该和同事随意打赌。身为Portland SU的文学院里听课率最高的导师，对一向对自己专业能力和记忆力极有信心的Renard，竟然一时粗心在和传媒系出身的Kate Gordon对古罗马神话编纂版本的打赌中输了。  
而现在Renard为了履行赌约，则要帮他的同事Gordon完成一个大学里原本是派给传媒系的任务，采访那位马上要给学院送上千万赞助金却又让学校董事会视为Hermes一般让人又爱又恨的富豪Mr.Burkhandt。  
带上了无框眼镜，Renard漠然叹了口气，除了上课之外几乎不再有任何多余的人际交往，对于这类和陌生人交往的事情，绝对是他所不擅长的。他是学院里公认的性格孤僻，选修心理学时期认识的Gordon算是和他关系不错的人，而就算是那位老同学也一直把他划为阿斯伯格症人群之中。  
‘就当是给学生上课，提问、倾听、梳理有独特见解的答案，然后再提问……’Renard下意识地自言自语安抚着情绪，却徒然惹得带路的西班牙裔女助理Elane报以疑惑的眼神。  
  
Elane并未说什么，她停下脚步站在那扇紧闭的大门前，将手掌放到一旁的感应器之上，只听得一记奇怪的机械声，“Burkhandt先生的电话会议已经结束，现在就在里面。”女助理神色不改，她捋过耳际的碎发露出职业化的笑容，为Renard拉开了大门，“出来的时候在门旁边扫一下访客牌就好……”  
  
回避过Elane的视线，Renard扯开嘴角点头回应，步入那大得略显空旷的CEO办公室。简洁的色调，不留任何多余的装饰，纯白色窗帘拉开，日光透过有两层高的落地窗照进办公室，而一个宽肩窄腰的身影穿着西装站在落地玻璃前。面对这个环境和情况，Renard忽然觉得自己一身休闲衬衫加牛仔裤的装扮很是过不去。  
  
“我是Portland State University约好来采访的……”Renard收回打量周围的眼神，他强迫自己放松下来。  
那个身影转过身来，“我还以为Kate Gordon是个女人的名字。”  
他好年轻，这是Renard的第一个印象，挺拔的身姿被得体合身的西装包裹，灰绿色的眼眸像是闪烁着某种危险动物的特有的威胁感，意识到那个人也看向了自己，Renard不由得移开眼神，转而看向别处，“Kate有事，所以由我代替她来找你采访。”  
“那你是？”Burkhandt踱步走向这个高大俊朗的陌生男人，这人戴着眼镜，看起来气质沉稳。  
Renard向后退了一步，他偏过头将视线转向落地窗外的风景，“我是Sean Renard，PSU的老师。”  
“Nick Burkhandt ，我是你要采访的人，很高兴见到你。”Burkhandt带着笑容看向Renard，同时伸出了手，不知怎么的，他觉得这个人好像在刻意回避和他的眼神接触。  
Renard扬起嘴角，握上对方伸过来的手，“很高兴见到你。”  
  
带着拘谨和不适应，Renard坐在白色沙发上，这一刻的紧张让他从未如此后悔自己的决定，他此时应该在课堂、在图书馆、在大学里的某一处独自看书，而不是受着那一双视线的来回打量坐在房间中央。见鬼的，那人到底在看什么……  
  
Burkhandt靠在自己的办公桌上看向Renard，“你看起来不像是传媒系的人。”“我是文学院的，主攻古典文学和印欧语系著作研究。”Renard调整自己的坐姿，拿出随身携带的笔记本，“我这里有几个简单的问题，需要你回答一下。”  
“你采访人还用笔记录东西么？”Burkhandt露出了不可思议的笑容，眼神不自觉地放到了那人衬衫扣子松开的地方，咽喉之下、明显的锁骨之间凹陷柔软的部分，那是人身上最脆弱的地方。  
Renard眼神流转，一副不太明白的样子，“那还用什么？”  
“手机、录音笔……任何可以记录东西的电子设备都可以。”Burkhandt打量着他，在确定了眼前这人是真的不明白之后不由得扼腕一笑，“你只用笔记录？”  
  
“我对现代科技设备持保留态度……”Renard翻开册子，将目光停留记录记录了Kate所给的问题的册子上，“第一个问题，在如此年轻的时候就闯下了这样一番天地，创立了属于你自己的王国，你有什么不同于别的创业者的秘诀么？”  
“嗯，这是一个非常普通的问题……”Nick站起身目光移向了Renard的手，修长的指节上带着一个有着特殊图案的戒指，“我想我看人很准，所以我在创业初期便组建了一个最好最稳固的团队为我效力，而且我和我的团队都力求完美。”  
“完美主义者？”Renard手上记录着，眼神不经意间扫过Nick又挪回远处，他手速非常快，不停地在纸上写着。  
Nick点头，“算是，我对自己在乎的事物都极为苛刻。”他走到自己的办公桌前打开桌面办公系统，“我希望自己能控制住每一个关键的变化和步伐，让我的公司和团队始终保持在最好的状态。”  
  
“所以你同时还是控制欲很强的一个人……”Renard记录下他所听到的每一个单词，同时还他几乎像是要对着Nick做出心理侧写一般写下了自己的见解。  
“我需要一切都在掌握之中，这是我的处事方式。”Nick回答道，同时在桌面终端上够google着SeanRenard这个名字，“并且，我对自己的控制力非常自信。”  
Renard停下疾书的笔，把目光移向了那个专注看着自己办公桌上的CEO，“那你这样一个处事风格，在处理公司事物时就没有遇到麻烦么？比如说董事会。…或者说团队里”  
  
Nick滑动着终端上的页面，上面查到了Renard的诸多信息、他的年纪学历著作，眼前这个不甚张扬的英俊男子的信息着实让他惊艳到了，“我说过我喜欢自己把控，所以我不需要董事会……我喜欢和聪明人打交道，而我的合作者也都是能理解我的人。而且我觉得我人很好，所以大家都很喜欢和相处。”页面忽然转到一张图片，是Renard过去在牛津参与慈善日历活动时拍摄的一组照片，他扬起嘴角露出玩味的笑容。  
  
“那另一个问题，撇开工作，你会如何评价自己你这个人？”Renard感觉Nick来回打量的视线更加频繁，他调整坐姿继续下笔记录者“你说别人都喜欢和你相处，所以你是一个……温和的人？”  
Nick颇有些不舍的关闭了页面，他克制住嘴角的笑意，将目光移向了坐在沙发上的Renard，“几个形容词不足以描述一个人的方方面面，任何人都有不为人所知的一面。”  
  
“你的性格强势，有领袖的决断和开明，但同时内心也是在极力压制着。”Renard说出了自己下意识对Nick的判断，“那你平时都是怎样舒缓自己的压力的？”  
“会通过运动，也会坐上飞机随意去一个陌生的地方……”Nick的声音有些低沉，他看向那从衬衫边缘露出来的锁骨弧度和胸线，脑中自动将眼前的场景和自己方才所看的照片重合，这人有着一具极完美的身材，“我热衷于尝试刺激的东西……”  
“那你有什么爱好？”Renard又翻过一页纸，他目不斜视看向自己手中的册子，尽量强迫自己不要紧张，即便对面那人直白的打量视线像几乎像是要将他看透。  
  
Nick听到这么一个问题似乎有些失望，“我的爱好很多，多到我几乎数不清……枪支算是一个。”他将注意力放到了Renard手中的册子上，“这些问题是你准备的？”  
“并不是。”Renard抬起头看向那个人，他将视线放在那个人得体的西服上，“这是Kate准备好的，我只是按照她给的一个个问下来。”  
  
Nick回到座位，他目光盯紧着眼前这个仍旧拘谨的男人，“那你自己就没有想要问的？”  
“你的本科是在MIT读的？”Renard将视线从册子上移开，目光对准Nick的眼神。  
Nick看向了这个已经引起了他极大兴趣的男人，但是视线被镜片阻隔让他感到非常不舒服，“是在Caltech，拿的全奖。”  
“Genius.”Renard不由得赞叹道，“这曾是我最想去的学校之一。”  
Nick轻笑了一声，“我觉得你也是个极有天赋的人。”  
  
翻看着册子上另外几个问题，Renard感觉重复性太高并没有太大用，他翻阅着自己的记录和概括，“你的性取向是什么？”  
Nick沉吟了一会儿，他将视线放在那被衬衫包裹的美好身材上，“对于这种隐私问题，我希望能够拒绝回答。”  
“对于采访你也要不问不说么？”Renard笑着合上册子看着站起身的Nick，他心中仿佛是已经有了答案。  
“如果你真的对这个好奇，可以去采访我的前女友们”Nick走到一旁倒了一杯香槟，走到Renard面前不容拒绝般的递到他面前，“我的取向就和你一样……”  
Renard下意识舔过自己干燥的唇瓣，他回避过Nick的目光，勉强露出笑容，“巧妙的答案……多谢你的好意，我采访差不多结束了，而且我不喝酒。”  
  
“从来不喝？”Nick挑眉看向那个坚决拒绝的男人，“你要准备回去？”  
Renard抿着唇点头，他将目光看向别处，“我在戒酒，主要问题都已经问得差不多，足够我给Gordon交差。”  
抿了口自己倒好的香槟放在一边，Nick感觉自己的视线仿佛是离不开那双唇瓣，想要触碰的欲望忽然无比强烈，但是他克制住了，“我两天后还会去PSU，你如果有遗漏的问题，可以继续来问我。”  
“Burkhandt先生你确实是个不错的人。”Renard收好册子站起身看向Nick，不过视线是交错至他的身后，“那我先走了……”说罢便起身准备离开，岂料踉跄忽然绊到沙发旁微微高出的地方。  
  
还好……Renard维持住平衡，不过他的无框眼镜却脱离了他的鼻梁……  
  
“抱歉，是我忘了提醒你这里有隐形台阶。”Nick递上被他及时接住的眼镜，“你还是不带眼镜更加有魅力……”  
“谢谢。”Renard尴尬地接过眼镜，也并未带上。  
  
忽然一声终端机上通讯声响起，‘Burkhandt先生，和D&M的视频会议五分钟后开始，请问您的采访结束了么？’  
  
“那我先告辞了。”Renard笑着颔首，“感谢你的接待”说罢便转身向门外走去  
“等一下。”Nick忽然出声叫住那个离去的身影，“你…不用手机么？”  
Renard摇头以对，“学校给了我一部手机，我只有在校内需要和助理联系时才用。”  
“那这是我的名片”Nick掏出一张全黑色调设计简约的卡片递到Renard面前，“以防你还有问题需要联系我。”  
“我……”Renard有些犹豫，他从来不会去参与学校之外的社交关系，这次采访他原本也只是准备处理好就交给Kate，但是看着眼前这个人，他决定还是收下来，“没想到我第一次采访别人，就遇到了像你这么配合的人。”  
  
机械声响起，大门从外打开，Elane从外走了进来，“Burkhandt先生，会议马上就要开始了。”  
“告辞了。”Renard笑着对Elane示意，眼神依旧回避着，他毫不犹豫走出办公室，带着点逃离的意味走进电梯，一进电梯，他总算是放松下来…以后绝对再也不能随意和人打赌，他最不想要做的就是给自己简单的生活添加过多的人际关系和陌生人进来，尤其是这个共处一室就会让他感觉紧张不安的人。  
  
  
然而事实，并未如Renard想象的那么顺利。  
  
当Renard在课上给学生讲述完笛卡尔方法论并提出问题后，他在举手应答的人群中看见了那个熟悉且不怎么愿意见到的身影……  
  


“这个问题的答案就作为这一次的课后作业，本次的书单你们都已经知道，下次课上我会就方法论为中心进行讨论。”Renard视线瞟过那个他不怎么愿意见到的身影，“现在下课。”视线余光看见那位西装革履的绅士只是坐在原位并未离开，他干脆收起笔记，径直从黑板旁的侧通道向外走去。  
在透着树荫清凉的楼间走廊里走着，感觉那个人并未跟来，Renard放慢脚步，却被一个看起来有些眼熟红发少女拦住。  
“Mr…额…Dr.Renard ？”这位红发女孩声音清脆带着稚嫩，看起来年纪也很小，“我是物理系的新生，一直有听你课。我碰到一个题目很困惑，课上的同学说可以找你，你比我们学校很多理科老师都要厉害……”  
“你应该知道……我是文学博士。”Renard打开女孩递来的本子，上面的名字让他觉得眼熟，“Howard教授如果知道自己女儿宁可去找一个文学博士问题目也不找他求解答，一定会很伤心。”快速扫过几页纸，上面的演算和推论让他感觉很有趣，“并不是所有的高难度算法都是好的，有时候可以试试简单的。”Renard语气有些生硬，听起来并不是很友善，拿起本子上夹着的水笔，快速写下两个公式，“你选一个试试，算不出就去问你父亲。”  
  
看着女孩带着雀跃拿着本子离开，Renard摘下眼镜放进衬衫口袋，把目光移向那个身着西装的男人，“Mr.Burkhandt ……”  
走廊里吹着微风，树荫间透过几片阳光照在有些发亮地地砖上，雕画着复古花纹的石柱静默地矗立在走廊两边，这阴凉而惬意的环境一直是Renard所喜欢的，他时常在课间徘徊在走廊间或是靠在石柱上看着离他只有咫尺距离地鸟类。而此刻，站在这个地方却让他感觉很不自在，连贴身的衬衫都仿佛长了刺，是紧张还是另一种说不出来的东西？  
  
“叫我Nick就好……没想到你还擅长理科。”Burkhandt缓缓走近，他发现即便Renard是对着他说话，目光中心也不是放在他身上，或是他身后或是脚下，但就是不会直视于他的眼睛，“你总是让人感觉有惊喜。”  
Renard将目光放在了远处，像是不愿意看向眼前这个人，“采访已经结束，我还有事，就不陪你多聊了。”他侧身绕开Burkhandt快步向前走去，然而才刚迈开几步，就被那个人扯住手臂，视线停留在那人的肩侧。  
Burkhandt松开手，笑着看向Renard，就如同是朋友打招呼一般自然，“虽然我刚和校董事谈好赞助金问题，但其实我对这里并不熟悉，你能给我介绍一下这所大学么？”    
“不能。”Renard退后着，他别开眼回避这Burkhandt的靠近，这人过分的缩短距离让他有些恐慌，“抱歉…我并没有不尊敬的意思。但我有安排，我十五分钟后要去图书馆，而每周这个时候我……”  
  
话还没说完，Renard便被眼前这个人推到石柱上，呼吸一瞬间被夺走，他手足无措地接受着这突如其来的吻。笔记文件掉落在地上，但是他并没有理会，也无需去理会，因为他已经被这个吻技高超的男人吸引走了全部的注意力。Renard不善社交，但他并不傻，他知道这个人此刻的行为意味着什么。  
“看来你真的有Asperger，而且还症状不轻……”Burkhandt不舍的离开那柔软的唇瓣，他凑近着看向这个比他还要高的男人，“但不得不说，你的舌头很灵巧。”                   
  
  
脚步声回荡在图书馆走廊中，Burkhandt目光扫过挂在墙上的巨型油画，他看了下手机，助理Elane反应一如既往地快，很快就帮他安排好了。推开大门，看了眼指示图，便径直走向欧洲古典文学区，知道Renard在那里，Burkhandt不自觉地放轻脚步声。  
“我在跟踪你。”Burkhandt停下脚步站在书架旁，他的目光粘灼一般锁定在Renard身上，语气自然笃定，“出于好奇……”  
“我是一个非常无趣的人，古板、守旧、不合群、不爱与人交流，纯净水都要比我有滋味。”Renard，合上书本，他扶了一下镜片转而看向书架，像是在快速扫视书籍名，“世界上最无聊的事情，莫过于对我这样一个平淡的人产生好奇。”  
“我不在乎你如何评价自己，我只关注我所看到的。”Burkhandt走上前牵起Renard的手，无视对方反应，轻轻印上一个吻，“陪我在图书馆走走，就当给我做向导。你要是拒绝，我现在就取消赞助，其中还包括对文学院的人文研究基金捐助。你曾经的导师Schmidt就是基金发起人，对吧？”  
  
Renard任由Burkhandt牵着走出欧洲文学区，他这才发现，图书馆中的人看书都不见了踪影，连管理员也离开了，他环顾着周围，几个楼层的阅览区里都空无一人，“你用不着这样……”  
“想和你单独相处一会儿而已。”将那个有些茫然的男人拉到自己面前，他目光紧盯着Renard，即便这个男人明显回避着他的眼神，他仍旧不愿意放开，“听说顶层的古籍区中很多书籍是在你的帮助之下才找到的，我想听你讲解。”他一手轻扫过Renard腰间，感受到了那人轻微的颤栗。  
  
听着Renard滔滔不绝地在为他介绍着一本本被陈列着的历史古籍，不仅仅引经据典，还在在全然不顾Nick是否能听懂的情况下切换了数种语言，而他也不由得再次审视着这个男人，和他的病症。Asperger……一个常见于精英身上的近似于自闭症一般的心理疾病。这类患者在某一领域往往会是博学多才让人倾佩的翘楚，可身为天才精英的这些人甚至不能理解周围人的表情，因而也不能据此而调节自己的行为。他们在社交场合中显得极其正规，拘泥细节，缺乏必要的灵活性，在旁人眼中会是古怪、刻板、不合群的表现。他完全理解Renard为何要那样评价自己，因为这也是周围人对他的印象。在人际关系方面看起有些自闭，往往处于封闭和隔绝状态，但对周围的一切并非是完全漠不关心，也希望有社交或有朋友，但没有人际交往所必需的基本社会技能。  
  
NicolasBurkhandt费劲地消化着不断蹦出的法语长句，但他不感到厌烦，低沉而好听的语调，带着性感意味十足的欧洲口音，他感觉自己像是欲望被点燃，而导火的源头就是SeanRenard。  
  
Renard他走到落地窗前，眼神看向那些陈列柜，里面是他曾经花了数年时间才寻回的珍贵书稿。“你想要让我把这一百多本都给你一次性介绍完么？”他转过身看到，竟看到一瓶白兰地配着两个杯子放在墙边柜子上的冰桶里，“这酒……”  
“当然是拿来喝的。”Burkhandt走上前将酒拿出，把将杯子递到Renard手中，他摆出一种不容抗拒的姿态，带着威胁带着命令。  
“你想让我喝？”Renard撇着眉看着那倒入酒杯的澄黄液体，“我在戒酒。”  
  
“别骗我。”Burkhandt抿了口自己倒好的香醇液体，“你从没戒酒，而你上个月的信用卡清单里还有三Martell。”他视线盯着Renard，显然是要看着眼前人喝下他倒的酒。  
“我通常不在外面喝酒。”Renard看了眼杯中物，他的眼神带着犹豫“喝完就能走了么？”  
“这瓶酒一人一半。”Burkhandt另一手拿着酒瓶，酒杯与Renard相碰，便举起自己的酒杯一饮而尽，“你为什么不在外面喝酒？”  
“酒会让我多巴胺分泌过量，并且降低我的自制力。”Renard像是下了极大的勇气，举起杯子喝光了杯中物，“我不喜欢在外面失去控制，喝了酒的我会乱说话、做错事，引起别人的反感。”  
  
Burkhandt不由得扬起嘴角，他毫不犹豫又为Renard倒上那度数高的吓人的液体，“失控又如何？刺激和意外也是生活中的一部分。”  
“我必须要控制住……”Renard看着杯中盈满的液体，深吸一口气，又再一次喝光，“我不能忍受失去自己控制、失去规划的状态或是生活。”Renard喝得太快，以至于才一会儿就感到自己有些恍惚，但他的神智仍在，步履平稳地走到落地窗前，他看着学校的风景，思绪却不在这，“七点起来，八点离开家门，下车后数着地上砖块走进校园，九点开始上课，十一点下课，午休写作，一点半到图书馆，五点离开学校，六点到家整理笔记，十二点休息……我的生活井井有条，安全可控。”  
  
Burkhandt看着眼前人陆续喝下了大半瓶白兰地，他拿过Renard手中的酒杯不许他再喝下去，将酒杯放到一边，回过身来，看着有些站不稳的Renard靠在落地窗边，一步一走靠近，“你并不是孤僻离群，你渴望与人亲近，但你做不到。你日复一日地重复着，可控的、独自一人的生活。这不是你想要的生活，但这却是你所能获得的最好的状态了。”  
“Shut up……”Renard直起身子看着眼前这个西装革履一副绅士模样的人，“You don’t konw me.”  
“Really？”Burkhandt更加靠近了一步，他凑近着将Renard的眼镜取下，放进自己的西装口袋，“You also don't know much about yourself.”失去了镜片的阻隔，Nick直接望向这对灰绿色的眼眸，他触碰着Renard的唇瓣，手指缓缓勾勒形状，拂过他的面颊，继而握住了Renard的后颈。  
  
仍旧是Burkhandt主动的一个吻，不同于上一次的是，Renard积极回应着，而且对那扶上他腰侧的手没有一点抗拒。唇齿纠缠得越来越深，俩人紧贴着，都像是在抢夺对方的呼吸一样狂热。  
在意识到自己的胸前的扣子都被解开时，Renard抗拒地抽离了这个深吻，他喘息着看向眼前这个人，“Mr Burkhandt…We shouldn’t……”  
还未说完Renard再度被压在落地玻璃上，而他的唇瓣被Burkhandt重重地咬了一下，“叫我Nick，好么？Sean……”  
  
Renard莫名陷入了慌乱，还来不及开口双唇再次被堵住，他也不知道他在慌什么……这是他近几年来第一次同别人这么接近亲昵，而他打从心里不抗拒这些，甚至很喜欢。他享受同Nick的吻，喜欢他的触碰。就像是喝酒所带来的多巴胺泛滥一样，他陷入了莫名的兴奋与热情。可是这是他无法控制的……挣扎着推开Nick，狼狈地想要走开。  
  
“为什么不放开控制？”Nick手指拭去唇边的津液，上前拉住想要逃开的Renard，“为什么？我知道你也想要…”  
Renard下意识地先要反抗，他双手被制服，可他不愿就此放弃。他想要推开Nick，想要摆脱，“放过我……你去找别人。”  
Nick掰开Renard手腕，把他拉向自己，纠缠之间俩人突然倒向地上，Nick下意识互住Renard，不由得闷哼了一声，对上近在咫尺的双眸，“不管你信不信，我只要你。”再一次吻上那对唇瓣，用力推向身上人，两人立刻就调换了姿势。  
“Don’t……”Renard拒绝着，却不再反抗，感受到脖颈间地湿热，他莫名颤栗着，耳边的呼吸声低沉而急促，一声一声仿佛是重锤一般敲在他的心上，他有些迷乱了。  
  
Nick将湿吻带向了颈侧耳后，挑逗着身下人的欲望，同时他解着自己的衣物，他无比想要和Renard靠近，没有任何衣料阻碍地贴近着彼此，“这里只有我们俩，监控也全部关闭了……你还在怕什么？”说着他俯下身亲吻着Renard的锁骨，向下烙着亲密的印记，盘旋至Renard的下腹，抽出早就送开的皮带，解开扣子，牙齿咬住拉链缓缓将裤子拉开。  
  
Renard看着身上人的举动，几乎不能自持，他抬起身自觉配合着，本以为已经刺激到极致，没想到还有更甚。  
Nick舌尖划过下腹，同时手把弄着Renard的胸前敏感处，印下几个明显的痕迹，转而便咬住Renard最后一道遮掩的布料边缘向下扯去，当内裤边缘画过Renard那早已硬挺起来的阴茎时，Nick听到了一声他期盼已久的呻吟……  
  


Renard不知道他是否应该发出声音，他很确定自己不是Gay，可此刻自己的行为并没有什么说服力。有些冰凉的地板被他的体温染上热度，衬衫被那双灵活的手轻松解开，胸前被湿漉标记，当身上那人用嘴帮他扯去最后一道防线时，他更加陷入了难以克制的兴奋之中。  
手上摩挲着身下人的阴茎，指尖灵活而巧妙地绕着顶端打转，时不时地轻按带来身下人的细小哼声，“我想你一会儿不介意我带着点你的东西来吻你吧”Nicolas对视着身下人那双带着茫然的双眸，他轻笑着，转而将攻势对准了早已被他掌握住的硬挺。  
猝不及防的Renard呻吟出声，他手掌的动作从推拒变得迎合，指尖深入身上人的发丝间，轻抚的动作让这画面更加像是他在主导这一行为。  
  
Nicolas乐于见到Renard放松戒备，舌尖快速从根部盘旋而上，湿热的唾液舔舐遍了手中的硬挺，唇瓣按压着顶端，有节奏地带着湿意吸允的同时，舌尖还不停地扫过那早已不断流出透明液体的小孔。感觉到发丝被牵扯，他知道Renard已经在他的掌控之中，然而这还远远不够。  
  
完全没有听清Nicolas说了什么的Renard，很显然已经酒意上头，此时他身体发烫神智飘然，可此时更让他困惑的则是那人主动的取悦动作，淫腻的吸允声好似放大了数倍钻入了他的耳膜，甚至盖过了他不规律的喘息声。他本就不怎么敏锐的情感思维，此时更加迟钝非常，他弄不懂这个Burkhandt为什么要这么做，相比起性吸引力，那个真正要采访他的Gordon不是更胜一筹么？断断续续的思考被更大的快感打断，Renard想要压抑自己，可喉间的仍旧是不自觉透露出了带着鼻音的呻吟。  
沾了唾液的指尖带着不轻不重的力道玩弄着Renard胸前一侧，Nicolas很乐于在这种情况一心二用，他另一手套弄着阴茎的根部，持续地给予身下人更多的快感。舌尖勾画着硬挺的轮廓，同样都是男人，Nicolas很清楚应该怎么做，丝毫不抗拒地含入大部分，做着吞咽的动作引领着身下人自行挺弄。  
  
胸前传来参杂着痛意的快感，阴茎在湿热环境的包裹下，更是兴奋非常，Renard的喘息愈加浓重，他的呻吟无法很好克制，齿间泄漏出的细碎哼声，显露出了他的真实反应。  
Nicolas的吸允从未停止，他持续刺激着Renard的快感神经，即便是坚硬物体深入到已经引起了他本能的作呕机制也未曾停下，他放过Renard的胸前两点，转而握住那摩挲着自己耳机的右手。修长的手指上带着常年书写留下的薄茧，骨节分明却又很柔软，Nicolas牵着Renard的手抚上自己的脸颊，有意让Renard感受着自己的面部肌肉收缩吸允的动作。  
更加无法克制自己的Renard看向了那个正不知疲倦地将自己的一部分含在口中刺激的男人，画面和感官的双重刺激让他忍不住释放了出来。  
  
喷涌而出的灼热液体让Nicolas险些呛住，他将Renard那不输于他的阴茎吐出，混着白浊的液体从他嘴角滑出，另一只手中同样也都是带着热度的白浊物。不准备浪费的Nicolas将液体尽数抹在了Renard的穴口，他的手指带着有温度的天然润滑液直接探入了更加滚烫的甬道。  
惊呼出声的Renard还来不及吐出一个单词，他的嘴便被堵住，入侵的灵活物体带着有淡淡腥味的液体游走在他的口腔之中。意识到这是什么东西的味道Renard，下意识地就想要躲开，然而身上则是一手牢牢禁锢他的脖颈，迫使他接受这个深吻，并且交换着彼此的液体，或者说是被强迫着吞下自己的精液。  
身下人男人气恼的呜咽声更是激发了Nicolas的欲望 ，他探入甬道的手指轻轻拱起，搔刮着热度惊人的内壁，感觉到身下人颤栗，他又是加入两根手指。带着润滑的手指轻易地在陌生地拓展着，然而甬道内紧到过分地包裹感让Nicolas产生了怀疑，这个男人是第一次么？  
  
终于离开那双诱惑着自己留恋许久的薄唇，Nicolas同样也是浓重喘息着，他扶着自己的顶端用力听挺了进去，身下人忽然地紧张反应证明了他刚才的猜测。Gosh……Nicolas自认为已经了解了Renard的一切，像他这样的经历和年龄，还有他一直以来都好到超过模特的完美身材，却从来没试过和男人玩……他在伊顿那么多年是白念了？  
但Nicolas并不准备停止，他借着方才的润滑更加挺入，过于紧致的甬道让他倍感刺激，带着闷哼喘息出声的他竭力控制着自己，俯下身亲吻着Renard昂起的下颚，顺延着将吻轻缀至下巴再到喉结，继而又带着湿润的气息盘旋至Renard的耳畔，“没想到你真的从没被人操过…建议你放松，不然只会更难受。”说罢想要再度吻上那对唇瓣。  
“Jerk…”Renard别过头去想要回避，然而颈侧却是一阵尖锐的疼痛，Nicolas毫不顾忌地直接用力将他的脖子上咬出了血。  
“注意你的用词，Dr.Renard。”Nicolas舌尖品尝着流出的血珠，带着吸允的动作，将脖颈间的血腥舔舐干净，“这不过刚开始。”话刚说完，身下的动作就立即加剧，阴茎一次性挺入身下人的穴道之内，Nico看着Renard的额间渗出薄汗，而动作则是一次更比一次用力。他喜欢听到Renard带着惊呼的呻吟，当呻吟中带着对痛感的恐惧时，声音会更加好听。  
Renard被下身的痛感吸引了所有的注意力，他强迫着自己放松，努力接纳着那硕大物体的进入，他知道克制没有用，越克制只会越引起身上这个肆虐着试探他承受度的兴趣，而他并不想受伤。  
  
Nicolas再一次如愿吻上那双薄唇，他意外受到了热情的迎接，身下人模仿着一开始他的动作对他进行试探挑逗，Renard舌头的灵活度让他倍感意外和惊喜，“必须要说…你学习能力真不错。”不舍地抽离出这个深吻，Nicolas喘息着带着赞赏的语气说道。  
  
在肉体碰撞声的夹杂之中，Renard低沉的呻吟声占了主角，而这一切当然要归功于变着法挺弄身下人Nicolas。  
“慢…啊……慢点……”话都说不完整的Renard迷蒙地请求着，虽然他知道并没有多大用处。Renard的语句化作词组，而词组又被持续的快感斩断成了短到不行的单词，可没多久，Renard就连单词也无法完整说出了。  
Nicolas听着身下人不成句的求饶，他只是更加保持着自己的频率，并且确保每一下都能让身下人发出他想要听到的呻吟，“抱歉……我掌控听我的。”  
  
虚伪地拒绝了Renard的请求，Nicolas仿佛还不过瘾，他将手抓到Renard那坚实挺翘的臀部上，用力揉捏了几下，随后又意犹未尽地一路向下划去，手掌感受着腿部紧绷的肌肉，他心里不住地啧叹于这具完美的身体。Nicolas自认自己是个纯粹的视觉动物，在第一眼看到Renard之后，他的目光就先是被这双好看到令人艳羡的长腿所吸引，外形太过美好以至于他都以为这人是哪里来的男模，然而让他更加惊喜的是，这个人的整体身材也是完美得足够拿来当美术范本。  
当时在他的办公室里，回答着所谓的采访的问题，而Nicolas脑海里早就构画着把这个男人剥光了压在地上狠操的画面，想象中的Renard双眸透着氤氲，情欲的烙印点缀在身上，肌肉紧绷着喘息间胸膛的起伏让胸肌更加明显，线条展露无遗，而这个强壮且健美的男人就被自己压在身下。  
当想象与现实完美重合，Nicolas的心理快感更甚，他将那怎么都抚不够的长腿搭在自己肩上，俯下身去带着压迫再次挺进身下人的甬道之内。  
  
被迫分开双腿的Renard只能承受，对于自己被折叠着操这种事他已经没工夫去在乎了。此时Nicolas发狠似的挺入，他仿佛是要将Renard凿穿一般挺进。而那阴茎的进入更像是无情的冲击，一下一下快速而无所顾忌的撞击，把从未接受过这样方式的Renard弄得有些恐惧。  
“轻…啊…停下…啊…”Renard好不容易挤出了单词表达出自己的恳求，他知道没多大用，可在持续的撞击似的进入之下，他已经被操得有些发痛了，手想要推拒开身上人，而顶弄所带来的快感又让他一阵无力。  
俩人赤裸的身躯交叠着，肉体撞击声配合着Renard的呻吟还有俩人几乎要被盖过的急促喘息，就这样回荡在平日里清冷寂静的古籍区里。  
被彻底操开了的Renard不再有丝毫推拒，胸前被含住他只是享受着身上人为他施加来的快感，他睁大着眼看向周围，落地窗外的天色逐渐转黑，他自己都不知道，到底他被压着玩了多久。  
  
感觉身上那位进攻者停下了攻势，总算被放过的Renard大口喘着，当阴茎抽出时，火辣的快感混合着颤栗冲击着他的身体。还没明白是怎么回事的Renard被轻捏着脸颊，而后则是一股带着滚烫温度的液体洒在了他的脸上，睫毛上都沾染了些许白浊，Renard立刻就意识到这是什么…  
“你看上去像是被牛奶撒了一身……”Nicolas的语气里充满了调笑，他说着用指节将Renard嘴角的白色液体刮下，自己轻舔了一口，“也不算太糟糕…”  
反应过来的Renard伸手想要抹去脸上属于另一个人的东西，可身上那位却不允许他这么做。  
“让我来……”Nicolas轻笑着伸手刮下Renard脸上大部分的白浊，自己含入口中后转而又吻上身下人。  
Renard毫不抗拒地接受着Nicolas的精液，他应该感到屈辱、应该感到愤怒、可是他并没有，带着莫名其妙的性奋，接受着液体划过自己的口腔流入咽喉。  
  
得偿所愿的Nicolas将Renard拉起坐在自己身上，身体的相贴让他感到安心而舒适，即便俩人胸膛都沾上了精液也无所谓。  
伸手搂住Renard的腰侧，Nicolas转头看向了面带倦意的Renard，他的眉毛微挑，看起来很认真，“你在伊顿就光是读书了么？”

TBC


End file.
